Perfect
by secretparamour
Summary: A Beck and Jade One Shot. Based on Beck's Father's Day Status on TheSlap. *I do not own Victorious*


**Hey Everyone! So, I was on TheSlap today, and I saw Beck's status, and all I could think about was what Jade would think/say. Enjoy!**

"Asked my dad what he wants for Father's Day. He said, "For you to break up with Jade." He's still mad about the whole dog attack thing."

I walked over to my computer slowly, as if I was expecting something bad. Something that was going to put me in a bad mood, well a mood worse than I already was in. I quickly logged onto The Slap, browsing through my inbox. Pretty much all the messages there were from Beck. I smiled. I clicked on his name, bringing me to his profile. My fingers brushed the keys, preparing myself to type a cute but harsh comment on his status. I was grinning the whole time, until I saw his status. My evil grin slowly molded into a frown, an aggravated from. I wasn't surprised that his parents didn't want him dating me, but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen, what he said, how he reacted… I was literally flipping out in my seat, and I was just so angry. Beck loved making me feel this way, making me jealous, or paranoid to be specific. He found it funny, and so did I, at times, but he did he too often for my liking. I quickly got up from my chair, deciding not to comment on his status, but instead, talk, wait, no, yell, about it. I knew his answer would somehow surprise me, or catch me red-handed, it was all to predictable, but as angry as I was, I knew it was going to end up being one of the useless fights, that we would put behind us.

Beck's house wasn't too far from mine, I only had to walk about two blocks, which at my angry pace took me around ten minutes. I didn't mind, as much as I hated walking, I loved the fresh air, so it kind of evened out. I stomped through the door, my tote bag slung over my shoulders, slamming the door behind me. Both my parents weren't home, so that gave me many opportunities to just leave the house, although they expected me to stay put inside. I decided not.

I walked, blood flaming in my body. I got to his RV and just waited by the corner, deciding what entrance I should make. I debated over dramatic, causal, or both. I decided I would knock kindly on the door, and then yell once I got inside.

I knocked quietly, knowing Beck would open the door. I waited for around five seconds, already getting impatient, when I the handle of the door budged slightly, and got pulled open, with Beck leaning against the doorway casually. I looked at him, forgetting what I was angry about. I studied him, and began to remember how much I loved him, why I loved him – but of course, that was for later.

"I was expecting you to come." He said, nonchalantly, like there was nothing wrong. He smiled, then.

"Yeah, I was expecting you to open the door." I muttered, entering his RV. I had been in here so many times- I practically lived here. But on those rare occasions when I stayed home, I actually just ended up showing up to see Beck anyway. He looked at me, waiting for me to talk.

"So?" he prompted.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping he would know what to say.

He looked puzzled, "Huh?" He asked, and then sighed, as if he knew a fight was going to arise. Well, he better prepare himself, because it was going to arise.

"What did you say?" I asked, aggravated, "Yes or No?" I added, hinting what this was about.

"Ummm…was I supposed to say something specifically?" He looked even more confused, and he kept throwing useless questions at me.

I took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea what I am even talking about?"

"No." He said simply, finally sitting down. He wanted to know what was going on, it was obvious in his eyes.

"Well, I saw your status today, and I wanted to know what you said." I explained, my head nodding furiously.

"Oh, that." He chuckled. My eyebrows squished together, in confusion and aggravation.

"Yeah." I smiled sarcastically.

"Did you see the little smiley thing next to the status?" he asked me. I knew he had something in mind to make me feel like a fool for coming here and yelling, and I had a pang of guilt sting in my stomach, but I stayed strong on the outside.

"No." I muttered.

"It says, 'whatever'." He replied, smirking.

"So?" I questioned.

"I didn't bother to take his possible gift into consideration."

"Okay…" I said.

"You don't seem convinced." He said, and I didn't budge.

I sat on his orange couch, and put my face in my hands and began breathing heavily. He came up beside me, and put his arm around me.

"Why?" I asked, looking up.

"Why what?" He asked, looking oddly concerned.

"Why do your parents hate me? Doesn't your dad know I did it for you?" I asked.

Beck looked at me, sighing, "Yeah, of course he does, but he got mauled by that, you know?" He laughed.

"But what else, it can't only be that." I looked at him intently.

"There isn't anything else, my parents love you otherwise." He said, and smiled genuinely.

"Maybe we aren't meant to be, or something." I croaked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a small hint of fear lurking beneath his gentle voice.  
>"Like, parents might just split us apart. We might as well escape that and do it by ourselves." I said, and I couldn't believe was saying this.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me! You're Jade West, when have you ever listened to _parentsˆ._" He laughed, and I exposed a small smile.

"But…" I began, but began choking on words.

"But what?" He asked, but I could tell he kind of knew what was coming. He was practically my mind reader; he knew what I was thinking nearly all the time.

"I always feel like…" I began, again at a loss of words.

"Like I'm going to break up with you?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Well, stop thinking that. It's not going to happen, and you know it." He assured me, but for some reason I felt like he was also assuring himself.

"But pretty much everyone disapproves of us, the kids in school, our friends, our _parents._" I stated.

"But what's that to us?" he asked, and gently stroked my back.

"I don't know, it's just that it makes me paranoid." I said, revealing a small smile.

"Well, whatever. You don't need to worry, its okay, nothings going to change between us." He said, and then our talk was over. We looked straight at each other for a few seconds, and suddenly our lips met. We broke apart, after a soft gentle kiss, and then I had a feeling inside of me, a feeling of reassurance, as if there was nothing to worry about, and that nothing would break us apart. I leaned in towards Beck once more, avoiding his lips, but instead throwing myself into his embrace in a hug, a lovable hug of promise and trust; a hug of forever-ness, even if that's not a word. I could tell, Beck felt it too. It was perfect.

**Did you like it? This was my first One-Shot, and I am aware it is not that amazing - well to me, its pretty mediocre. But I hope you like it all the same :)**

**Please Review, that would make me very happy :) **

**And also check out my In-Progress Story,_ Different_, which I will be updating as soon as I come up with something to write about :)**

**Thanks so much for reading :) And tell me, what do you think Jade would say after reading the status? Hmmmm... :D**


End file.
